Angel Spirit
by Lizard C. Queen
Summary: Oneshot. Train remembers the sweet moments he lived with his only friend, Saya Minatsuki. Short but beautiful.


_**Hello everyone ! This is actually my first fanfic on this site and I hope you will like it. It's a oneshot, I am not the first one to think and write about it unfortunately since I am new in this website *sigh* but anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading it :)**_

* * *

 _ **Angel Spirit**_

He was walking in the dark street. A grim face, a black coat, golden eyes shining in the middle of the night, hands will the smell of blood. He arrived at his apartement, then climbed and sat on the roof. It was a cold and cloudy night.

You can hardly see the moon, and there was no stars in the sky.

He felt so lonely, so sad, so lost. He looked around, there was no sign of joy, no sign of light, no sign of life.

He closed his eyes and realized how much he missed he missed her…

He was sitting at his usual place, drinking milk and feeding a hungry cat that didn't stop nagging.

A gentle and soft voice could be heared, a beautiful song was repeated. Train turned to face a silhouette standing on the roof of another house.

She was a young woman, she was wearing a white Kimono with pink flowers on it, a little necklace with a shining blue glass pearl that matched the coulour of her wide, joyful eyes. Her short black hair covered a bit of her white, pretty face.

She looked back at the Black Cat, and a huge grin was drawed on her face. She jumped towards him and drank his milk.

It was how he met Saya Mitsuki, the sweeper that changed his life.

He remembered how she moved, how she giggled, how she lived her life, without thinking about any problems.

 _« Train-kun ! You are funny ! »_

 _« Funny ?... Me ? »_

She was treating him like a person who had feelings and emotions, who had a soul and a heart, not like a mercyless eraser, a Chronos pet.

She managed to melt the ice that was freezing his heart. She made him race her and share a good time. It was the first time he smiled since the death of his parents. Her presence made him feel warm and happy, and her giggles were his favourite music.

It was the night when she invited him to go to the carnaval with her. It was the last night he could see his only and best friend, and hear her voice.

Saya always seemed to be wise and sensible, but tonight she was clueless. The night of the carnaval came. She was waiting for him after choosing a nice place to see the fireworks. He was running, running, trying to save her from her fate.

Red petals were dragged by the wind from Train's window, where a letter was thrown. A letter full with hate and illness.

He was sprinting with all his speed. The fireworks were about to start, and he didn't want to be late in his date with Saya, but a special guest came to spoil it all.

He finally arrived, and there she was. Lying on the floor, crimson blood running from her wounded abdomen. Her white Kimono became red, as well as Train's face.

She weakly raised her head, and gave him a small smile. He held her tightly to his body. He rested her head on his lap and stroked her hair.

She was murmuring, he was crying. Bitter tears ran on his face and cheeks. It was the first time he cried since his childhood, and he felt like he was the most miserable creature in the whole world.

Phew…Boom ! Kaboom !

Fireworks statred. People stared with awe at the joyful coulours that lit the sky.

She smiled, she was happy to be able to see the fireworks before her death, happier to know that Train made it to their date.

 _Fireworks…are really beautiful…_

She said peacefully. Her eyelids became heavy, as well as her body. Her breathing and heartbeats stopped.

 _Saya…_

This is all what Train could say. It was goodbye, a tragic accident that he never thought about…

The last thing he remembered after that is the disgusting smile on Creed's face…then being in a warm bed, with many bandages covering his body.

He sighed, he still could smell Saya's blood on his hands. He was thankful to her. She sacrificed herself for his freedom, she made him feel like a person, she taught him the right meaning of life.

He looked at the sky again. Saya's body could be dead, but her spirit is always here, guiding him, helping him to get over his lonliness, filling his head with sweet memories and showing him the right way he sould follow.

Every whisper of the wind is a part of her soft song. Every star is her sweet smile, the moon was her white pretty face, watching Train with her blue eyes .

He smiled again, putting his hand on his heart, where his angel spirit is living, forever.

* * *

 _ **Short, I admit, but I guess it was good…hopefully…**_

 _ **Sorry if you'll find any grammar mistakes, english is not my first language.**_

 _ **Please please please review and tell me what do you think.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading :)**_


End file.
